Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel hollow fibers especially adapted for the dehumidification of air or carbon dioxide. The subject hollow fibers are also especially adapted for conforming impure air supplies to environmental, e.g., health and safety, standards, for example, air containing, in addition to water vapor, water-soluble volatile industrial solvents, such as dimethylformamide or N-methylpyrrolidone.
Serious need continues to exist in the industrial arts for effective and facile means for removing water vapor/carbon dioxide from the ambient atmosphere, to render the workplace safe and healthy and to otherwise condition the air within optimum limits (hygrometry).